


Matters of Kingship

by KayleeArafinwiel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fourth Age, Gen, Post-death of Aragorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/KayleeArafinwiel
Summary: As the Fourth Age's second century wears on, King Elessar Telcontar, Aragorn, Estel, the first King of the Reunited Kingdom willingly succumbs to Death. His reign's ending brings the beginning of new traditions for his House - with the revival of ancient history.





	1. Sinome Maruvan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larner/gifts), [Susana Rosa (SusanaR)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/gifts).



> A tale of renewal, written as a Yuletide gift for two who have inspired me. (Larner directly inspired the second chapter, while Susana could be said to be responsible for the first. *g*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After laying his father to rest, Eldarion must meet his people and accept his crown. But he isn't ever alone.

The Citadel and the House of the Kings were swathed in white for mourning; the black and silver banner of Elessar Telcontar had been lowered to half-staff and the mood of the feasting and dancing at the memorial seemed to drift between somber and joyful. For the King – the King most of Arnor and Gondor’s folk could remember – was dead, but Eldarion the Fair had risen to rule in his place.

Eldarion was not new to the idea, he thought as he walked through the Rath Dinen with his family. He had been co-king with Aragorn in Gondor for quite some time already. But this was the first time he would walk out to meet his people alone.

“You will not be alone, Ada,” Valandil said, as if reading his father’s thoughts. The younger man kissed his father’s pale cheek, and Eldarion stroked his brown one. Jalila wound an arm around her husband’s waist. Her raven-dark hair, only lightly touched with silver, framed equally dark eyes as she nodded agreement.

“Indeed. We will be with you, meleth nin.”

So it was with his wife and son flanking him – Valandil carrying his own heir, the hours-old Eldacar – that Eldarion left the Silent Street and strode to meet the throng, who cheered to see them.

Jalila smiled through her tears to hear their accolades. As a woman of South Gondor and Near Harad, she had not thought to hear such accolades from her adopted people.

Eldarion’s Master of Protocol, Lord Talathdir, thumped the floor with his staff to silence the shouting. “Here comes before ye the son of Elessar, Eldarion of the House of Telcontar.”

Eldarion drew a breath, and spoke carefully the ancient words of Elendil the Tall, repeated by his own father. “Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta.”

“Well, what say ye, people of Gondor?” Talathdir asked, “Will ye accept the son of Elessar as King?” Eldarion held his breath, and the people cried Yea with one voice. Eldarion knelt there, and Queen Arwen passed through the crowd to place her husband’s crown on her son’s head.

“Tye-melin, yonya. Tye-meluvan illúmë,” Arwen whispered, kissing his brow in benediction as she helped him to rise.  
“Inyë tye-melë, Ammë,” Eldarion replied, and the two embraced as the crowd cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All are Quenya, unless otherwise indicated.  
> Sinome maruvan - Here I will abide  
> Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta - Here I will abide, and my heirs, until World's-ending  
> Ada (Sindarin) Papa  
> Meleth nin (Sindarin) My beloved  
> Tye-melin, yonya. Tye-meluvan illúmë - I love thee, my son. I will always love thee  
> Inyë tye-melë, Ammë - I love thee, too, Mama


	2. Hear Now All Peoples: Vanda Sina Termaruva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Eldarion wishes to renew his bond of brotherhood with Elfwine and Rohan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Oath of Eorl and Cirion is quoted in its entirety.

Eldarion was weary by the time his party neared the foot of Amon Anwar, the Halifirien. He looked out across the plain, and saw riders approaching. The afternoon sunlight glinted off their golden heads and the coats of their white and grey mounts.

Following the curve of the Ered Nimrais rode the Lord of the Mark’s éored, Elfwine at its head. His bannerman – or woman, Eldarion realised as they drew nearer – was Princess Morwen. She rode before her brother, the green and white of Rohan streaming out behind her, and finally the two parties met.  
Dismounting, the two Kings embraced, and exchanged greetings. For now, they would rest. Tonight, they would dare the peak together.

When the time came, Eldarion and Elfwine climbed in silence, wordlessly supporting each other up the peak. Oh, they had climbed mountains as boys, particularly Eldarion, who had come to the Hallow each year with his father. But this hallowed peak was different. He had never ventured here with Aragorn.

As the men climbed, they were followed by a few loyal guardsmen, and their own heirs, Valandil and Holdwine. The princes stayed close to their fathers. Finally, in the grey of false dawn, the entire party reached the Tomb of Elendil on the ancient beacon-hill, where a profusion of alfirin flourished.

Standing at the edge of the everwhite mound, Elfwine spoke in flawless Rohirric the words of his ancestor Eorl. "Hear now all peoples who bow not to the Shadow in the East, by the gift of the Lord of Mundburg we will come to dwell in the land that he names Calenardhon, and therefore I vow in my own name and on behalf of the Éothéod of the North that between us and the Great Prople of the West there shall be friendship for ever: their enemies shall be our enemies, their need shall be our need, and whatsoever evil, or threat, or assault may come upon them we will aid them to the utmost end of our strength. This vow shall descend to my heirs, all such as may come after me in our new land, and let them keep it in faith unbroken, lest the Shadow fall upon them and they become accursed."

“Have we, the Éothéod, kept our oath, Eldarion King of Mundburg?” Elfwine asked.

Eldarion nodded firmly. “And as Steward Cirion spoke, so speak I,” he replied in Rohirric, before switching to Quenya. “Vanda sina termaruva Elenna·nóreo alcar enyalien ar Elendil Vorondo voronwë. Nai tiruvantes i hárar mahalmassen mi Númen ar i Eru i or ilyë mahalmar eä tennoio.”

The two Kings embraced, exchanging kisses as between brothers; their sons did the same. Below them, the mound of Elendil glistened in the light of the rising sun. Above them, eagles screamed, and at the foot of Amon Anwar, the horses of the Rohirrim neighed for the joy of being alive.

Oaths resworn, bonds of friendship renewed…Even without the glory of the Elfstone, Renewer and Hope to shield them, the Kings knew they would remain allied. None could break such a friendship between their lands, with Eru Himself having sanctioned it.

Anor’s light shone upon them as the four descended the Halfirien, hand in hand, guards surrounding the royal party. “When the mourning is over, come to Edoras and bide with me for a time,” Elfwine said. “We would be glad to have you.”

“Come to Minas Anor whenever you wish, brother,” Eldarion responded in kind. “Just do let me know, first.” They laughed at that, kissed and farewelled each other. As Elfwine rode home to Edoras, he wished Eldarion the best of luck in his heart. Elessar’s legend was much to live up to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mundburg - (Rohirric) Minas Tirith/MInas Anor  
> Vanda Sina Termaruva (Quenya) - This Oath Shall Stand  
> Vanda sina termaruva Elenna·nóreo alcar enyalien ar Elendil Vorondo voronwë. Nai tiruvantes i hárar mahalmassen mi Númen ar i Eru i or ilyë mahalmar eä tennoio - (Quenya) This oath shall stand in memory of the glory of the Land of the Star, and of the faith of Elendil the Faithful, in the keeping of those who sit upon the thrones of the West and of the One who is above all thrones for ever.


End file.
